


They're Taken, I Think

by princessofthesun



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Minor Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22186366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessofthesun/pseuds/princessofthesun
Summary: Natasha is on a mission.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 3





	1. I'm Getting You Out of There

**Author's Note:**

> I own only the plot.

The door clicked open as she inserted the key card into the slot in the door, giving her access to her current lodgings, those being an interesting motel on the outskirts of San Francisco. As the door softly clicked shut behind her, she quickly examined her immediate surroundings, her ‘mission brain’ never truly switching off. When nothing jumped out at her as unusual, she dropped her bag and began a quick sweep of the room, for bugs or cameras, eventually searching the adjoining bathroom also. Once she was certain nothing was amiss, the woman finally let her guard down for the first time in ninety-six hours. Her exhausted body fell onto the bed with a cloud of dust, from the bed or her clothing she couldn’t tell. Her concentration focused as the phone in her pocket began to vibrate. She answered it silently.  
“Nat? You there? I know you’re there, talk, please,” the man’s voice was slightly hoarse. The woman, Nat, stayed silent, unmoving. “Natalia, come on, talk to me. Hello?”. The voice sounded worried now, which Nat knew was for her benefit, as he could hide emotions in his voice almost as well as she could.  
“I’m here”  
“Nat! What’s going on, Coulson won’t tell me anything, you missed your last check-in!”  
“The mission was a success, the target was eliminated, I’ll leave at dawn.” Here the male voice paused, unsure,  
“Don’t do this, I know you’re in there, come on,” The woman was by this time breathing shallowly.  
“I’m here, I’m here, I’m fine Clint…”  
“You’re not, I’m calling for an immediate extraction, what is your current location?” Clint’s voice had taken on a note of authority.  
“Hunters Point, San Francisco.”  
“ETA six hours, stay put.”


	2. Chapter 2

The stealth plane touched down as Natalia looked out of the open window. It drew no attention from the passersby untrained of trying to see it in a place where it shouldn't be. As she packed her bag and walked towards it Natalia thought about what had happened over the last 4 days, from starting the mission to being kidnapped, to finally escaping only 12 hours prior. She knew if she told anyone what had happened should be sent to psych, again. She only had one option, lie. There was only one person who could see through her lies, the very person whom she had been speaking on the phone to. As long as he wasn't on board she would be fine. As these thoughts swirled around and around in her head Natalia boarded the small plane. Her dusty clothing and the numerous cuts and bruises on her visible skin drew the attention of the evacuation team onboard.   
“Status?” enquired the man standing at the entrance she had just passed.   
“Target eliminated, mission complete.”   
“Good. identity confirmation please,” with a sigh, she answered,   
“ Natasha Romanoff, field agent, ID number 4081, hi Coulson”   
“Hi Natasha, sorry for the extra security, we had a small breach at our Canadian base, nothing major just extra security checks for the time being.” Natasha nodded briefly, then wondered if she should do that, with her probable concussion.   
“Any injuries?”   
“Nothing major, sir.”   
“Right…” The man, Coulson, then took a seat behind the pilot, gesturing for Natasha to do the same behind the co-pilot. Once seated, she realised just how tired she was and leaned her head back on the headrest to sleep for the rest of the flight.


	3. Chapter 3

Clint stood with his arms crossed as he looked out. He knew as soon as Phil called to say she had missed her check-in, he knew there was something seriously wrong, his partner only missed a check-in if she had been taken hostage or was seriously injured and didn’t want anyone to know. He didn’t know which to hope for.  
Just as his thoughts began to turn a darker shade, there was a knock on the door of his room. Answering it he found a not-so-surprising visitor.  
“Agent Hill, to what do I owe the pleasure?” At his words, the woman’s face softened.  
“I dare say you know exactly the reason for my being here. Come on, they’ll be here shortly.”  
Clint sighed as he closed the door behind him.  
“I hope you want me there as a friendly face on her return, not muscle for the protection of the doctors if things are bad?”  
At this, Agent Hill’s face morphed to something that could only be described as resigned.  
“We’ll see.”  
As the vessel landed in front of him, Clint turned away from Agent Hill to face it. The door opened, Agent Coulson stepping out first, followed by Natasha, who was looking edgy but mostly uninjured. Good, Clint could work with that.

“Agent Romanoff, please report to medical, then to Director Fury’s office for debriefing.” Agent Hill’s voice was clear in the air, despite the chaos of the hangar. Natasha’s face showed little emotion as she stepped towards Clint, but he was nothing if not observant, and he knew she didn’t want to go to medical. He sighed, as that probably meant she was hiding an injury.

“Come on, I’ll walk you,” He never gave her instructions, not directly, he figured out from experience that that didn’t end well. Natasha, surprising Clint, took his hand as they made their way towards the medical wing. He held her hand tightly, she wouldn’t normally do something so ‘cuddly’ in public, so she was clearly in pain. So much for mostly uninjured.


End file.
